<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish for Home by Captastra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182189">Wish for Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captastra/pseuds/Captastra'>Captastra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Quest: The Secret People, Slight pining, slight spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captastra/pseuds/Captastra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea breaks down after her "meeting" with the Mather's family. The crew of the Unreliable comforts her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FemCaptain/Felix, Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain &amp; Pavarti Holcomb, The Captain/Felix Millstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish for Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhea stood there breathing heavily, trying to grasp the sight before her. Four bodies laid scattered around the room as the smell of burning flesh hung in the air. This wasn’t the first time Rhea and her crew had to deal with marauders, criminals, bureaucrats, all around bad people. </p><p>The journey had started out simple enough. Rhea, Max, and new-comer Nyoka were sent out by Velma to find Braxton, a missing warehouse worker from Monarch Stellar Industries, and their search had led to a family, the Mather’s, living on the outskirts of Stellar Bay. What had seemed like a nice family living to the best of their ability had in fact turned out to be a family of cannibals. A quick search had led Rhea, Max, and Nyoka to uncover Braxton’s body, well what was left of Braxton, and an all out fight with the Mather family.</p><p>Breath, Rhea thought to herself. The stench filled her nostrils as she took a breath. It seemed to settle in her throat and she felt nauseous. Her throat was tight and her breath shaky. Her mind went blank and all she could focus on was the death before her. </p><p>Since the moment Phineas had put her in that escape pod and was sent crashing to Terra 2, she had to adapt and defend against others. Overtime talking seemed to help diffuse most situations and went a long way in stopping a fight. But not today.</p><p>Breath, she thought again.  She tried to take a breath but it continued to feel shallow, tight. Darkness creeped in at the edge of her vision.</p><p>A low hum barely registered at the edge of her consciousness as she continued to stare at the scene in front of her yet seeing nothing.</p><p>“I need to leave”. The words came out as a whisper. Rhea barely heard herself over the pounding of her heart.</p><p>“..tain?” Rhea turned to the sound but still barely registered the word, let alone the person speaking.</p><p>“I need to leave.” She said again. The words feel distant and detached, as if someone else had spoken.</p><p>A slight pressure on Rhea's arm made her jump and pulled her back into the present. Looking up, Rhea saw the concerned faces of Max and Nyoka. Max had been with her since practically the beginning of her new adventure and she would trust him with her life. Nyoka was the most recent addition but Rhea had been taken in by her could-care-less-yet-deep-down-she-did attitude. Their faces of concern suddenly made her angry.</p><p>“I need to leave,” Rhea snapped. She stepped away, holstering her gun as it was shaking in her hands. </p><p>“Don’t you want to see what they have” Nyoka asked hesitantly.</p><p>“See what they have” the words came out low but shaky, betraying the anger she felt. She let out a bark of laughter without a trace of humor. </p><p>“I’ll show you what they had,” Rhea muttered.</p><p>Max and Nyoka didn’t move as Rhea stalked over to the cooking pot, the savory aroma contradicting with the scent of metal and burnt flesh.For a moment, Rhea stood staring at the pot before picking it up and threw it across the room, the meat from the stew making a sickening splat on the wall.</p><p>“There’s what they had” Rhea yelled, letting out a sob before storming out of the room. </p><p>The world seemed to pass in a haze as Rhea began a brisk pace back to Stellar Bay. She only heard her blood rushing in her eyes, only saw the path in front of her. A sliver of hope blossomed in her mind with the idea that the farther she got away, the more space she could put between this fear and the horror of what she had seen. Yet she couldn’t escape the tightness in her chest, the chill that seemed to settle in her bones even in the late heat. </p><p>A feeling that any hope she had felt since waking up had been lost. </p><p>~</p><p>Max and Nyoka shared a glance before following Rhea outside. It hit Max as he glanced at the flowers that decorated the outside of the Mather's residence. The cruel joke of a homely life hiding dark secrets. Initially he had found it homey, a break from the dreariness that seemed to have settled upon the communities of Monarch. He had even defended these people, before they uncovered the truth. It made his blood boil and, probably not for the last time, question the fundamental Plan of everything and everyone.</p><p>“That was pretty fucked up.” </p><p>Nyoka’s words pulled Max back to the present. He nodded, but for once was at a loss for words. Uncertainty had settled in his mind, concern for his captain, and shock that anyone would willingly resort to such savagery as cannibalism. Max believed his search for the Plan had led him to Captain Rhea, a remarkable woman that had graciously allowed him to stay and even supported him in his personal quest to understand the Plan. Yet in his time and after learning the Captain's story, a part of him always wondered how she remained so calm and collected, even when he seemed prone to his stronger emotions. The events of today caused Max to question if maybe the Captain had finally seen enough.</p><p>The trio’s trek back to Stellar Bay was uneventful for Monarch. No more raptidons appeared, only passing the corpses of the ones they had killed earlier. </p><p>Nyoka and Max trailed behind their Captain, unsure of what to say or do as Rhea continued her silent march back to Stellar City. </p><p>The group made their way into the city and began to walk towards the Warehouse where Velma was located. </p><p>“Wait Max.” Nyoka pulled him back to face the other direction. Instead of finding the Captain behind them, she was walking back towards the docking bay. They caught up to Rhea and began walking in stride. </p><p>“Hey Cap,” Nyoka spoke hesitantly, unsure of how the Captain would respond, “the warehouse is this way.”</p><p>Rhea glanced in the direction Nyoka pointed to. She paused only for a moment, before shaking her head and continuing to the docks.</p><p>“Think she will be ok,” Nyoka asked, concern etched across her face. Max stared at Rhea as she walked away.</p><p>“I truly do not know. We should follow to make sure.” Max replied, following at a safe distance behind the captain.</p><p>Max couldn’t help but observe the world around them. The stench of sulfur filled the air as people worked. Drunks yelled out into the streets. Business continued to sell wares. Everyone continuing to live their lives. Yet as the Captain walked, it was as if Max could finally see the Captain for who she truly was. A woman out of space and time. Living amongst the crew, helping those in Halcyon, even the clothing of Halcyon had not dampered the unique presence the Captain carried about her. He just hoped Halcyon hadn’t broken her along with everything else.</p><p>“What do you mean, broke her,” Nyoka asked. Max turned to her in surprise, not realizing that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.</p><p>“Well our captain here was actually from the ship, The Hope.” Max began, telling as much as he felt comfortable about the Captain’s story.</p><p>“No way.” Nyoka looked back at Rhea with wonderment. </p><p>“What I say is true, but I will let the Captain explain for herself.” Max said as they finally reached the Unreliable.</p><p>~</p><p>The Unreliable had become a source of comfort for Rhea. The hum and the vibrations of the engine and the smell of the rusty, old ship that helped keep her and her growing number of companions safe, grounded her to the present as she adjusted to her new life in Halcyon. Since her awakening by Phineas, Rhea had done what she could to focus on the present and not think beyond the next mission as well as assist Phineas with waking up those from The Hope.  Thinking like this has gotten her this far. Helped her push down the thoughts, the fear, the feelings of hopelessness that always stayed at the edge of her consciousness, constantly threatening to drown her. To break her. </p><p>And it wasn’t as if she never killed anyone either. Living in Halcyon, there have been Marauders, raiders, all around awful people that she had to defend herself from. But today, after facing that family, what they had done, she realized she had had enough. Enough of this world, enough of what little drive that pushed her to move forward. </p><p>Rhea felt numb. </p><p>“Welcome back, Captain” Ada’s dry voice rang out across the ship. </p><p>Rhea didn’t respond or stop to stare at the camera in front of her, which she often did to joke around with Ada, instead making way to her room on the ship. Everything around her faded into white noise. Even as the doors hissed air and shut behind Nyoka and Max and her other crew members shouted from where they were on the ship welcoming her home, she didn’t hear it. Rhea felt like she was wading through a thick fog with her only beacon being the captain’s quarters.</p><p>A slight pressure on her arm pulled Rhea out of the fog just enough to register Felix’s concerned face. The first time she saw him, she found him cute and his brashness endearing. Over time she had grown to love his rebel without a cause (or clue as many would say) attitude. Rhea always felt that she could relax and be herself around him, but knew that he only admired her for her steadfastness and confidence to get the job done. Knowing that he was seeing her like this, downtrodden and broken, was her final straw. The numbness turned into sadness, heart break, and as the tears began to stream down her face she shut the door closed. </p><p>Rhea didn’t know how long she laid on the bed, crying into her pillow. Sleep eluded her as she wished to escape the empty void that had settled in her chest. All she was left with was tears, thoughts, and images. Images of the dismembered body, the bodies of the children lying across the floor. People she had killed because of their affront to humanity. And the smell, the scent of rosemary with a hint of lime that must have been used to cook the meat. Rhea couldn’t bring herself to call it human meat.She couldn’t bring herself to do anything aside from laying there crying, hoping for nothing anymore.</p><p>~</p><p>The tension that filled the Unreliable was almost palpable as if a butter knife could easily cut through it. Felix still couldn't believe the Captain’s behavior after the team had returned from their outing. When he first met Rhea, she seemed so beautiful, big, and out of reach for him. How could he compare to someone like her; strong, confident, never back down from anyone or anything. </p><p>He didn’t dwell on those thoughts. The Captain obviously picked him for his skills, but late at night he couldn’t help but wonder and wish for more. He put on an air of confidence and indifference, but deep down he always felt like he was searching. Searching for someone like her.  As he stayed with the crew and became more comfortable with everyone, he realized how much he cared for Rhea and how out of her league he was. And it didn’t escape him how Max looked at her. </p><p>Shaking his head, he began to go about the ship, asking everyone what they think they should do to help the Captain.</p><p>“The Captain needs space at this time. She will come to us when she is ready. Remember to exercise patience,” was what Max had snapped at Felix when he wouldn’t stop pestering Max about the Captain.</p><p>“She’ll come out, when she wants to.” Nyoka had said as she sat in the lounge area nursing a drink. “No need to rush her if she’s not ready.”</p><p>“You never could read the room,” was all that Ellie told him after he first voiced his concerns.</p><p>Only Parvati seemed to show the same concern as Felix. Ever since the Captain came back and immediately locked herself in her room, Parvati had been flitting about anxiously, trying to keep herself busy. </p><p>“It’s been 6 hours. Maybe,” Parvati looked around hesitantly at the others,”maybe she’s hungry?” </p><p>Parvati’s concern was understandable. She was the Captains first companion and they always seemed really close.</p><p>“Come on guys,” Felix began, hoping his plea would shake the others into action. “We have to do something. Boss wouldn’t stay locked in there for this long.” No one spoke for a moment, only sharing looks that said they agreed but were unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Felix,“ Nyoka began as she moved to stand beside him,”We all want to speak with the Captain, but obviously she doesn’t want to speak to us.” Nyoka emphasized that last word before taking a swig from her bottle. She knew the kid had it bad for the captain, but wasn’t sure if he even realized it. Felix and Pavarti continued to pace and fidget about as Max, Ellie, and Nyoka sat around the table quietly.</p><p>Sighing, Nyoka finished her drink and began walking towards her room. Passing Felix, Nyoka patted him on the back.</p><p>“Go to bed, Felix. I’m sure in the morning the captain will be back to normal.” Even as the words left her mouth, Nyoka felt herself not believing them but hoped it would be true.</p><p>Felix nodded but didn’t say anything. One by one, the group retired back to their respective rooms, hoping that a new day would see their Captain back to normal.</p><p>~</p><p>Sleep had finally taken Rhea, but she was met with nightmares. Nightmares of monsters killing people back on Earth, killing those she had met in Halcyon, especially Felix and Max, and her being unable to save them. Or her being the one to kill the others. There was no escaping the horror and despair that seeped into her bones. Nothing she did saved her friends or stopped her from delivering the final blow. Their screams seemed to swell around her, overwhelming every one of her senses. Her screams mixed in with the others, becoming a cacophony of despair. </p><p>“NO,” ripped from her lips as she shot up in bed, her heart racing. She clutched at her chest breathing heavily. Shutting her eyes, all she could see was the lifeless faces of her companions, her hands covered in blood.</p><p>~</p><p>Felix awoke to a muffled sound that echoed briefly throughout the ship. Disoriented, and wondering what could make such a sound since the Unreliable was in the middle of space, at first, he got up to see what the commotion was. Opening his door, he was met with silence. </p><p>Still groggy, he called out into his room, “Ada, y’awake”.</p><p>There was a crackle over the ship’s intercoms before hearing Ada’s voice. “No Felix, you are speaking to my subconscious.” </p><p>Ignoring the sarcasm, Felix stifled a yawn as he asked, “what was that noise?”</p><p>Silence answered him for a moment before Ada’s voice rang out across the whole ship, attempting to wake all of the crew.</p><p>“I would check on the Captain immediately.”  Felix felt himself pale as he heard the fear laced in Ada’s voice.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was pulling on his pants and running out the door. </p><p>“Boss!” Felix shouted. As others were making their way out of their rooms, Felix had run down to Rhea’s. Up close, he heard her muffled sobs through the door.</p><p>“Boss,” Felix yelled again as he began banging on the door. The sobbing continued. “C’mon boss, let us in.”</p><p>“Mr. Millstone,” Max, even with concern he still seemed to have an air of aloofness about him, had made it to the door and began pulling Felix away from the door. “Yelling through the door is not helping anyone.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Well I don’t see you doing anything.” Felix yanked his arm away but didn’t continue his banging.</p><p>The muffled sobs continued through the door.</p><p>“Guys,” Parvati began, “we need to get in and make sure the Captain’s ok.” </p><p>Nyoka began calling out into the ship, “Hey Ada, can you help us out here?”</p><p>Ada’s cool voice rang out. “I have already tried to check in with the Captain, but she would not respond to me.”</p><p>“Open the door Ada.” Nyoka called out again.</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>With that, the door slid open and everyone rushed in.</p><p>~</p><p>The room was dimly lit with a huge window overlooking the open expanse of space. A desk had been built closer to the window, with decor from places the Unreliable had traveled to on their journeys. Rhea herself was found curled up into a ball in the corner of her bed, crying into her arms. The nightmares breaking any walls she had put up to block out her emotions. </p><p>Rhea could vaguely hear that people were moving around her, but was too caught up in her nightmare to hear what they were saying. The weight of what she had been through overwhelmed her senses.</p><p>“Please make it stop” Rhea whimpered as she rocked herself. “Please”</p><p>Warm, calloused hand softly touched her arms, causing her to finally look up. Through her tears she saw Felix staring back at her with worry. Behind him were the concerned faces of her other companions. </p><p>“Hey Rhea.” Felix spoke softly, unsure of himself  and not wanting to scare the Captain away. He sat down next to her, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. He had never said her name before, not to her face. It always seemed too personal. He had always told himself to keep it simple and that being a part of her crew was enough. But seeing her now, all he wanted was to hold her and comfort her.</p><p>She didn’t know what it was, her already broken down walls, or hearing Felix say her name, but it suddenly hit her how much she wanted him to hold her. Leaning into Felix’s arm, she buried her face in his neck. He smelled of engine grease and leather, his bare skin warm and soft against her face. Any other time she would have controlled herself, but in this moment he felt like home. </p><p>Felix froze for a moment, surprised Rhea would lean into him. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her close.</p><p>Parvati came up and sat on the other side of Rhea. It pained Parvarti to see her suffering like this, but she remembered having a moment like this back when she lived  in Edgewater. Ok several moments, but all the same, Parvati recognized that hurt. She began to stroke Rhea’s back in a soothing pattern, just like her father had done the few times he had caught Pavarti crying.</p><p>“Hey Rhea,we’re here for you. Talk to us when you’re ready.”</p><p>A few more minutes passed as Rhea continued to cry into Felix’s shoulder. Everyone else had settled by this point, Nyoka sitting on the desk, Max leaning against the desk, and Ellie sitting in the chair. All waited patiently as Rhea let everything out.</p><p>As her tears subsided, Rhea settled herself more comfortably into Felix’s arm and gave a weary smile out to her friends. She looked at all of them, faces continuing to express worry yet all there to support her. In that moment, she saw a group of people that had started out as strangers grow into a family she never thought would exist again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to worry everyone,” Rhea let out with a breathy chuckle, still sniffling.</p><p>“Nuh uh,” Nyoka called out. “You don’t need to apologize about that.”</p><p>“Yeah Capt’n,” Ellie chimed in, “when you gotta cry, you gotta cry.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Max spoke softly, “Sometimes we need to open up, if simply to alleviate stress from one’s self.”</p><p>“We’re here for you Captain. No matter what happens.” Parvati sat up and patted Rhea on her knee.</p><p>Rhea glanced at Felix. It didn’t escape her notice that he had a slight blush on his cheeks causing a tightness in her chest. She looked away quickly, hoping he wouldn’t see her own blush rising.</p><p>She took a few more shaky breaths and wiped at the tears that still stained her face. Everyone sat still, waiting patiently for Rhea to catch her breath before she was ready to talk.</p><p>I guess it’s time to get everything off my chest, Rhea realized, even though she knew no one here would pressure her to say more than she was ready too. It brought a smile to her face that she was able to trust them so openly. Everyone here had their own story and goals, yet with time they became intertwined with each other.</p><p>“I wanted to see another planet,” Rhea began awkwardly, figuring starting from the beginning would help. “The option was given to some on Earth about the chance to live in a ‘perfect society’.” Rhea made sure to emphasize perfect society with air quotes, chuckling softly at herself for hoping such an obvious lie could be true. As she continued, Rhea found herself opening up more and more, expressing her hopes of coming to Halcyon, being forcibly woken up by Phineas, adjusting to a different world, different expectations, and different rules.</p><p>Tears began to well up again but Rhea continued with her story. The lid was off of this proverbial jar and it was now or never. </p><p>Rhea didn’t know how long she sat telling her story, but finally she reached the part that was her breaking point.</p><p>“Seeing the bodies lie there, knowing what they had been doing.” Rhea took a shaky breath, bringing her knees up to her chest. “Knowing what I had to do and inevitably did, I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t want to do this,“ Rhea motioned to where her weapons were, ”anymore.”</p><p>Silence ensued as she finished. Rhea put her head in her knees, waiting for her crew to respond, wondering if she had said too much.</p><p>It was Felix who spoke first. “Hells boss, why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>Rhea looked up surprised. Before she could respond, others started jumping down his throat.</p><p>“I swear Felix,” Max started to say as he shook his head in bewilderment. “Some things require space and patience. Have you learned nothing from me in our travels together?”</p><p>“Sounds like the Captain wasn’t ready,” Parvati added, a bit nicer than Max. Nyoka and Ellie chimed in as well.</p><p>Rhea watched as her crew continued to bicker at each other, their arguments moving beyond her breakdown to bickering about each other in general and she couldn’t help but laugh. And she started to laugh harder, deep laughs that left her shaking in silence with the occasional snort. Everyone around her went silent again and to their surprise she jumped up out of Felix’s arms and wrapped her arms around Nyoka and Max, pulling them close as she reached a hand out to Ellie. The fact that she had people to rely on, who cared for her, was enough to help her accept that this is her life now. She was simply glad to not have to go about it alone.</p><p>“Thank you everyone,” Rhea said, stepping away from the others and feeling relaxed for the first time in awhile. The crew seemed to relax now that their Captain’s was no longer crying and their faces made her smile even wider. </p><p>“Hey Rhea, would you.” Parvati took a breath before continuing, “would you be willing to tell us about your life on Earth,” the words came out rushed but her face was full of hope.</p><p>The surprise of this request must have shown on Rhea’s face because Parvati’s immediately fell and she started to shrink in on herself.</p><p>“I’m...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Parvati stammered, not looking Rhea in the eye.</p><p>Rhea had always had a soft spot for Parvati. She was her first friend in Halcyon (technically Rhea could count Phineas but was sure he would deny it).</p><p>“Parvati, it’s ok!” Rhea rushed over to her quickly. “I actually wouldn’t mind talking about it. But I know it’s late and I don’t want to keep everyone up.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind, boss.” Felix said sheepishly. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.</p><p>“We are already awake and I think some bonding will be helpful to the crew.” Max had stepped forward and put a hand on Rhea’s shoulder. He offered her an encouraging smile</p><p>“Oh, oh,” Parvati began jumping up and down with excitement. “Can we all stay in here tonight?”</p><p>“What, like a sleep over,” Ellie asked. “We aren’t children Parvati.”</p><p>“I know that.” Parvati huffed indignantly, but took a deep breath and continued, “after everything we’ve been through, I think we need this just like Rhea needed us not a few moments ago.” She looked around at everyone, pleading to others to go along with it. Rhea had the slight distinction that Parvarti knew what she was doing. They grow up so fast, Rhea chuckled to herself.</p><p>After a couple of more seconds of asking, everyone caved and duties were delegated out to prepare for a sleepover in the captain's quarters. </p><p>“Can’t have crew bonding without some booze.” Nyoka smirked as she walked out of the room. </p><p>“Fine but let’s get food too” Ellie followed after her.</p><p>Felix and Max were sent to grab extra blankets and pillows but both shot a glance back at Rhea before heading out.</p><p>Once everything had been collected, the crew set about making the captain’s quarters as comfortable as possible before settling in. Booze and food were shared amongst them as Rhea began regaling her crew with stories about her life back on Earth, some lighthearted and others a bit more nostalgic and somber. Before long, others were sharing their own stories as they became more relaxed and comfortable. Parvati sat next to Rhea, shoulder to shoulder. They had spent the last few months of their journey bonding over . As a lightweight, Rhea made sure Parvati didn’t drink too much but before long she was curled up and resting her head on Rhea’s shoulder.  </p><p>On her other side, Felix sat close to Rhea while nursing a drink. She had moved herself ever so closer, so their legs were touching. When he didn’t move away and instead playfully nudged his foot against hers, she glanced his way. He was already looking at her and offered a small crooked smile. Rhea felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she quickly looked away, but couldn’t help smile that what she hadn’t thought possible was in fact possible. </p><p>A couple more hours passed as stories were told. Even Ada offered a couple quips of her time with Alex Hawthorne, though Rhea couldn’t help but detect a hint of sadness in Ada’s otherwise dry tone. Eventually people began to fall asleep, Parvati snoring softly on Rhea’s shoulder, Nyoka stretched out across the floor with one leg draped across Max’s legs. As Rhea watched the others fall asleep, her thoughts wandered to the event’s of the day.</p><p>Moving slowly so as not to wake Parvati or Felix, Rhea made her way to stare out into the open emptiness of space. She could see the planet below as they kept close to Monarch. Beyond that blackness. A small part of her looked for Earth even though she knew she would never see her birth planet again. Though it made her chest ache, the time she spent today telling stories to the crew helped to lessen the pain.</p><p>Footsteps sounded behind her before Felix entered her vision.</p><p>“Whatcha looking at boss?” </p><p>Rhea didn’t answer right away. Her heart started racing as she felt his shoulder brush lightly against hers. </p><p>“Nothing in particular.” She tried to sound nonchalantly, hoping her voice didn’t betray her inner thoughts.</p><p>Felix nodded nonchalantly before asking “Mind if I stay with you for a little bit.”</p><p>She turned to smile at Felix. He was staring out into the void, a contemplative look on his face. </p><p>“I’d love that.”</p><p>Rhea leaned her head on his shoulder and felt him stiffen slightly. A flicker of fear shot through her before his body seemed to relax and he put an arm around her shoulder. They stood like this for some time, enjoying this quiet moment as the ship’s engines hummed along.</p><p>A yawn suddenly overtook her, causing a soft chuckle from Felix. </p><p>“You should get some sleep, boss. Gotta be ready to face the world tomorrow.”</p><p>Rhea grimaced and looked away from Felix before responding, “I don’t know if I’m ready for tomorrow.”</p><p>A warm, calloused hand lifted her chin so she was looking at him. His hazel eyes seemed to glow softly in the dim light as he smiled softly at her.</p><p>“Hell Rhea, I don’t think any of us are ever truly ready for tomorrow. But that doesn’t mean you have to face it alone. I--we will always be here to help you.”</p><p>“Taking a page out of Max’s book,” Rhea asked, unable to stop herself from smirking. Felix dropped his hand and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I can say meaningful things sometimes.”A look from Rhea made him sigh heavily. “Ok rarely but I stand by what I said.”</p><p>Rhea let out a laugh, feeling lighter than she had in months. They had had a few moments like this, soft and private, but never before had she felt such contentment and joy in being with him. </p><p>“I know Felix. And I’m grateful to have you by my side.”</p><p>With that, Rhea put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. His skin felt soft which contrasted with the stubble on his chin. Felix put his arms around her waist and held tight.</p><p>“Always, Rhea,” he said tenderly.</p><p>They held each other for a moment longer before pulling apart. Without another word, Rhea and Felix walked hand in hand back to their spot on the floor. As they laid on the floor, Rhea laying comfortably against Felix’s chest and his arms wrapped around her, she took one last look at the crew. Everyone looked so peaceful, sleep seeming to wipe away the stress that plagued all faces of those who lived in Halcyon. As her eyelids grew heavy, Rhea couldn’t help but smile about how even though she woke up to a world she did not expect all those months ago, she had hope for the future knowing she wouldn’t have to face the present alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>